Fire Burn & Cauldron Bubble
by DevonTails
Summary: I sit on one of the leather couches near the fire, watching Draco impersonate Harry repeatedly for all and sundry. I pulled my wand out and conjured some tape over his mouth. A look of shock fell over his face and he finally honed in on me.
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1. Hogwarts Express

I give my parents a slow wave from the train. Every year was the same, they would stand on the platform and my mother would shed a few tears knowing she wouldn't see me again until Christmas. I walk down the passage, looking for a compartment with enough room in it.  
>"Emilia, over here."<br>I'd know that voice anywhere. That's Pansy. We're not friends, well, I'm not friends with anyone really. But I know her and sitting with her and hers is better than sitting alone. She was telling me about her summer and how her mother had bought a whole load of clothes for her. Girls like Pansy want to be the centre of attention. They don't care if you are actually listening to them, so I would interject the occasional "oh really?" or "that's great" and she would be contented that I was listening to every word that was coming out of her mouth. Pansy started to pay more attention to making sure that Draco was hearing what an "amazing" summer she had, so I pulled out my transfiguration book and let myself get lost in some new spells, to give me a head start on the year.

I feel a cool hand placed on top of mine. I look up to see Draco standing over me, his hand firmly resting over mine.  
>"It's thoroughly irritating."<br>My brows knit and I realise that I had been drumming my fingers over the page as I read the instructions on a complicated incantation. I open my mouth to apologise but he is already out of the compartment, going to change into his robes. I take his lead and do the same.

I can't help but notice that my skirt has gotten shorter since last year. It used to just reach my knees and now it's almost halfway up my thighs. I really should have checked this before I packed, hey? As I make my way back to our compartment, I can't help but notice everyone is so happy to see each other. I slip back into the compartment and take my seat again. I can feel everyone looking at me. Pansy has this confused expression on her face.  
>"You look different."<br>Crabbe is still gaping at me;  
>"You look hot. You got hot over summer."<br>I feel the discomfort rising in my cheeks, so I launch myself into the textbook again.

I feel a sudden cold come over me and I look up to yell at whoever opened the window, when I notice everyone has the same cold look, I watch as the colour drains from their faces. I start to feel myself fill with sorrow and a deep aching pain. Screaming fills our ears and suddenly I see a silver light fill the train and leave. The screaming stops. Draco looks at us all, clearly shaken and takes some chocolate out of his trunk.  
>"Here, Dad said it makes you feel better after an encounter with the Dementors."<br>We all gratefully take the chocolate from him, we start eating, feeling it's warmth fill us from our heads to our toes. I stuck my head out and asked a passer-by who was the source of the screaming.  
>"It was Harry Potter, he just lost it when the Dementor went near him!"<p>

We arrive at the station and start loading ourselves into our carriages. I follow Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy into the closest carriage, watching as they shove people out of their ways. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Golden Trio giving us glares and probably making snide remarks about us.  
>"Emilia, what did you do over summer?"<br>I look at Draco blankly for a moment, this was most unexpected and it really put me on the backfoot.  
>"Ummm, well I worked in Mum and Dad's bakery for some pocket-money, mostly I just spent time with my horse. You know, nothing special."<br>I wasn't inclined to let anyone know anytime soon that my Dad is a muggle. My Grandparents own a horse stud and they gave me a horse when I was younger, I spend a lot of time riding him around the town. My family and I live in Godric's Hollow. We have a couple of stables under the house and two behind the bakery. My mum's family have owned that bakery for generations and they use horse and cart to make deliveries. Totally old school, I know, but everyone in town loves it. I notice Pansy is pulling a face.  
>"Horses are gross and they smell awful."<br>I just shrugged at her, I love the smell of my horse. He smells like home.

We all leave out suitcases in the entrance and make our way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Pansy takes me by the arm and half drags me to our seats opposite Draco and the boys. I sigh inwardly at the extra attention she is showing me, life was easier when she was ignoring me. She starts talking at me, not to me, making snide comments about other girls, their hair, their weight, anything to boost her own ego. Pansy isn't a super attractive girl herself, but I wouldn't say she's ugly either. Maybe she has some self-esteem issues, but let's be real here, we all do.

Dumbledore makes his usual welcome back speech;  
>"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor! As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"<br>Draco lets the air hiss between his teeth,  
>"I can't believe they are letting that Oaf actually teach."<br>I turn my attention back to Dumbledore;  
>"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution, dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But, you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times... if only one remembers to turn on the light."<p>

As usual, the food is amazing. I look around and load my plate up.  
>"You shouldn't eat so much, you'll start to put on weight."<br>Pansy knocks my fork back onto my plate as I load some pumpkin pie into my mouth.  
>"Are you serious?"<br>She gives me her best knowing look, like I might explode out of my uniform any moment if I so much as look at some more pie.

The feast is over and we all make our way back to the common room. I sit on one of the leather couches near the fire, watching Draco impersonate Harry repeatedly for all and sundry. I pulled my wand out and conjured some tape over his mouth. A look of shock fell over his face and he finally honed in on me. I stood up off the couch and stretched.  
>"I'm off to bed."<br>I try to stifle a yawn as I climb the stairs to the girl's dorm. I change into some tracksuit pants and a tank top, brush my teeth and brush my hair into a ponytail. I crawl into bed with my Transfiguration book open in front of me.


	2. Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 2. Birds Of A Feather

The morning came all too quickly, The girls and I got ready in the crowded bathroom, pushing some of the younger girls out of our way. Pansy took the longest, swooning over herself while she did her hair and makeup. We made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We took our usual seats and the boys joined us not long after, striding over to the table with a self-assurance I certainly didn't feel. I grabbed some toast, bacon and scrambled eggs. Pansy gave my plate a venomous look and grabbed some fruit for herself.  
>"Emilia, if you are quite done with your breakfast, can you please come with me."<br>Snape's voice cut through our mindless chatter, I looked up at him and nodded. I shoved my plate away and stood, following him out of the Great Hall.

"We're going to see Dumbledore, he has a proposition for you, given your…academic aptitude."  
>We arrived at a gargoyle statue.<br>"Lemon Cakes."  
>A staircase revealed itself, just as we were joined by Professor McGonagall and Hermione Granger. Granger and I exchanged an awkward, semi loathing look and followed our professors up the staircase. I instinctively pushed in front of her and threw a smug look over my shoulder at her. We all file into Dumbledore's office, Hermione and I stand shoulder to shoulder with our Head of House on our respective sides.<br>"Miss Granger, Miss Chase. I have requested a meeting with you before classes start to advise of some changes to your class schedules."  
>I look up at Snape and as expected he only has a small smile tugging at his lips.<br>"Miss Chase, Professor Snape has advised me of your substantial advancement in Potions. It is his desire that you also take Advanced Potions in preparation for your O.W.L.S."  
>I lift my chin slightly feeling pride swell in my chest.<br>"Professor McGonagall advises me that you are also far ahead in Transfiguration, you will also be attending Advanced Transfiguration."  
>Snape looked down at me and handed me a piece of parchment. So now I was taking lvl 3 Charms, lvl 3 Herbology, lvl 3 Defense Against the Dark Arts, lvl 3 Astronomy, lvl 3 History Of Magic, lvl 3 Transfiguration, lvl 4 Transfiguration, lvl 3 Potions, lvl 4 Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.<p>

Two new subjects. I vaguely listened to Dumbledore explaining about the time turner to Hermione, she was taking on a lot more study than myself. Personally, I think she's a bit of a masochist for doing so, but that's not my problem.

Hermione make our way to Care of Magical Creatures and separate once we catch up to our dawdling class mates.  
>"What did Dumbledore want with you?"<br>Pansy is trying to pull off a nonchalant air, but failing. I know she's as nosey as ever.  
>"Just to work out some kinks in my timetable. Snape wants me doing forth year Potions."<br>Pansy set her face is her best 'I'm pretending to be happy for you' face and went on to tell me how great it is that Snape thinks I'm doing so well and that they Professors have high hopes for me. Yeah, whatever.

We arrive at our lesson, Hagrid is of course our new professor.  
>"That's it. C'mon now. Come closer! Less talkin', if you don' mind. I got<p>

a real treat for yeh today. A great lesson. So follow me."  
>We follow Hagrid into a small clearing and I see an odd looking beast in front of me.<br>"Right, you lot. Less chatterin'. Form a group over there. And open yer

books to page forty-nine."

Draco snorted next to me;  
>" And exactly how do we do that?"<br>Pansy gave an agreeing, smug giggle next to me and I felt myself roll my eyes before I could stop myself.  
>"Well, just stroke the spine, o' course. Goodness me!"<br>I stroke the spine of my book and it falls open. I have to admit that it's quite clever. Hermione threw a pointed glare at Draco;  
>"I think they're funny."<br>The tension is the air became tangible, thick. You could cut it with a knife.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the

dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching

classes."  
>Draco was on his usual crusade, and as per usually he's hiding behind the hem of Daddy's cloak. Not that I think Draco is a bad guy, but come on. Grow a pair. Crabbe and Goyle voice their usual mindless support of Draco and I suppress another eye roll.<p>

"Shut up, Malfoy!"  
>I look up at Harry and see him…is he grinding his teeth. He must really loathe Draco.<p>

" Dementor! Dementor!"  
>Draco's face contorts with dramatized fear, pointing somewhere behind Harry. Harry turns around quickly, concern etched on own face. When he turns back around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle have their hoods pulled up over their heads and are doing their Dementor impersonation. Is it an impersonation if the subject of impersonation isn't a person? Pansy stood, stroking Draco's ego. She's a frustrating person.<p>

"Ahem. Ta-ta-ta-dah! Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak."

We all turn our attention to the creature in front of us. It's a bit like a horse, but with feathers and an eagle head. Oh and wings.  
>"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?"<br>Ron voices his curiosity cut's my thoughts.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. Firs' thing yeh wanna know abou' hippogriffs

is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the las' thing yeh ever do. Now, who'd like ter come an' say hello?"  
>We all take three or four steps back. Buckbeak is more than intimidating than we feel comfortable with. Needless to say, Harry didn't share our obvious apprehension.<p>

"Well done, Harry! Well done. Come on, now. Now, you have to let 'im make

the firs' move. It's only polite. So, step up, give 'im a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. And if he does, you can go and touch him. If not- well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow. Nice and low."  
>We all stood and watched Harry awkwardly court the beast.<p>

"Back off, Harry! Back off!"  
>Harry starts to step backwards and a twig breaks under his foot. I sharply inhale, what if he got hurt?<br>"Keep still. Keep still. Oh, ho! Well done, Harry! Well done! Here, ya big brute, ya... Right. I think you can go and pat 'im now. Go on. Don't be shy."  
>Harry started to walk up to him, hand extended. He looks like he was trying to feel for something invisible with his arm outstretched like that. He looks, to be honest, like a loser.<p>

"Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow. Not so fast, Harry. Slow down, Harry. That's it... nice and slow. Now let 'im come to you. That's it. Slowly, now, slowly, slowly, that's it... Yes! Well done! Well done, Harry! Well done!"

Hagrid's happiness that things were going well was tangible in the air. You could see that he was so pleased everything is going well.

"I think he may let you ride 'im now."

"What?"

"Come on."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... hey! Hagrid..."  
>Hagrid picks Harry up like you would with a little kid and places him on Buckbeaks back. I had a giggle to myself at the pure disdain on Harry's face<p>

"We'll put you over here, just behind the wing joint. Don' pull out any of 'is feathers, because he won' thank you for that. Heh, heh..."  
>He smacked Buckbeak on the rump and Buckbeak took off taking Harry by surprise.<p>

"Whoah!"  
>We watch as Harry and Buckbeak get smaller and smaller in the sky.<p>

"I can't believe we're just standing around while Potter is flying. If we're lucky that beast will dump him in the Black Lake."  
>I look at Draco, his face twists with a deep hatred for Harry.<br>"Draco, is it Potter you hate or the fact he is always the centre of attention?"  
>Draco looks at me and I batt my eyelashes slightly. He looks slightly taken aback by my rhetoric, he honestly thinks I don't take that much notice of the world around me? Maybe it's just I'm most honest in my view on things.<p>

Hagrid whistles loudly as Harry lands.  
>"Well done, Harry! And well done, Buckbeak!"<br>Ron rushes to congratulate Harry as well;  
>"Yeah, that was wicked, Harry!"<br>Draco, dripping with contempt, starts to voice his opinions.  
>"Oh, please!"<br>No-one paid Draco any attention, with the exception of the Slytherins in the class. Hagrid starts quizzing Harry,  
>"Well done, well done. How'm I doin' me firs' day?"<br>"Brilliant... Professor."  
>Draco starts striding towards Buckbeak,<br>"Draco…don't…"  
>My voice cracks with concern and I feel worry build in my chest and throat.<br>"Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute."  
>Buckbeak rears up at Draco's intrusion, striking at him viciously with his long talons.<br>"Malfoy, Malfoy! No! Buckbeak! Whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa! Buckbeak!"  
>Hagrid steps in defensively over Draco, blocking Buckbeaks attack.<br>"Away, you silly creature!"  
>Draco lay on the floor writhing in apparent pain. Then I noticed the tears in his sleeve. I wasn't sure if Draco was being over dramatic or if he is seriously hurt. Pansy's making soft whimpering sounds next to me and I gently rub her shoulder in half-hearted comfort.<br>"Oh, it's killed me! It's killed me!"  
>"Calm down! It- it's jus' a scratch..."<br>I'm sure I see a sweat break on Hagrid's forehead. Hermione steps forward;  
>"Hagrid! He's got to be taken to the hospital."<br>"I'm the teacher. I'll do it."  
>He picks Draco up in his arms, Draco looks tiny and helpless for a moment.<br>"Oh! Oh! Ohhh, you're going to regret this..."  
>Hagrid starts to make his way towards the castle.<br>"Class dismissed!"  
>"...you and your bloody chicken!"<p> 


	3. Skeletons In Her Closet

Chapter 3. Skeletons In Her Closet.

Sitting in the library with a lantern in front of me and my potions book open, I feel my thoughts wandering. It's so difficult to focus sometimes even when I'm only one of few in the library. My eyes skim around the room and fall on a tall, blonde boy. His hair was sandy and he had a look about him, like he's just gotten off his broom. He glances over at me and I can feel the colour rise in my cheeks. I drop my eyes down to my book and try to lose myself in potions. It didn't work before, so what on Earth makes me think it'll work now? I don't know.

A book makes a gentle thud on the table next to me and I jump slightly at the intrusion on my space. The blond boy is looking down at me with an amused expression on his face, his eyes dancing from the light of the candle. My face freezes in an awkward smile.  
>"Can I help you. . .?"<br>He sits lazily in the chair next to me, dropping his bag to the floor all in one lazy, confident, fluid motion.  
>"I'm Cedric."<br>His prefect badge practically glittered in the light below his Hufflepuff house crest.  
>"Emilia."<br>My smile spread over my lips, genuine and effortless. A perfect reflection of his own.  
>"So what's a pretty fourth year girl like yourself doing all alone in the library?"<br>A laugh leaked out of my lips.  
>"A Slytherin who laughs? Should I tell the hat it was wrong?"<br>I look at this boy, he oozes charisma and it's already easy to like him.  
>"I'm a third year and no, not ALL of us are mean-spirited you know."<br>His brows knit together and he gestures at the potions book in front of me;  
>"So you're a giant nerd then, getting a head start on next year?"<br>I laugh again.  
>"Yes and no. I got pushed up in potions and transfiguration. "<br>"So you ARE a giant nerd then!"  
>Laughter comes so easily around Cedric. He pulls his wand out and with a wave, he turns my quill into a beautiful pink and yellow rose. I feel my eyebrows rise in surprise. What beautiful magic!<br>"May I escort you to the Great Hall for dinner?"  
>A soft blush creeps up my cheeks and I nod, gathering my things and holding the rose tenderly.<p>

We make our way down the halls. The silence between us wasn't loaded or awkward, but it was expecting, waiting to be filled.  
>"You're a Chaser for Slytherin aren't you?"<br>I feel another laugh rise in my chest.  
>"Yes, how is it you only just realised?"<br>Cedric scratches his chin slowly.  
>"Well, the other players are so…you know…and I don't really pay attention to you since you're never that way on the pitch. I'm mostly focused on the beaters. Nasty streak in Slytherin beaters."<br>I nod slowly. Lucian and Peregrine weren't the smartest pair but their lust for violence wasn't to be joked about.  
>"Chase. That's right. I was trying to remember your last name, I knew I'd seen it on your Quidditch uniform. Ha. A Chaser who's surname is Chase. Brilliant."<br>Cedric's eyes dance with delight as he looks down at me again.  
>"So, I know you like Quidditch and you're clever with potions and transfiguration. You're a rare Slytherin since you're nice and not too snobby either….what else is there to know about you Miss Chase?"<br>I look at him, thinking for a moment.  
>"I have a horse. I like being outside. I have a little brother, he'll be starting school next year. Ummm…I don't know!"<br>Cedric laughs, his shoulders rise and fall in rhythm and he clutches his ribs slightly.  
>"Do you mock me Cedric?"<br>He gives me a look;  
>"I do, but I do it with affection."<br>We walk into the Great Hall and pause, looking at each other. I want to talk to him for longer… but…  
>"We this is us I think. I look forward to bumping into you again, but not on the Quidditch pitch."<br>I give him a small nod and smile, he returns his lazy smile and we part ways, each to opposite ends of the hall.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"  
>I suppress an eye roll as I take my seat at our table, hearing Pansy pour her concern and empathy onto an all too willing Draco Malfoy.<p>

' It comes and it goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've, ah, lost my arm. Couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks..."

I start to load food onto my plate, thankful that Pansy is too distracted to dictate to me what I eat. Mmmm…jacket potatoes, Hungarian sausages, broccoli in cheese sauce. I hadn't realised how hungry I had gotten in the Library.  
>"Please- don't touch it."<br>Draco is really milking this for all it's worth and listening to Pansy fawn over him is making me want to vomit. A little parchment crane flutters down in front of me. I tenderly pick it up and unfold it.

_Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile,  
>and finds in your presence that life is worth while.<br>So when you are lonely, remember it's true  
>Somebody somewhere is thinking of you.<em>

_Enjoy your rose,_

_Cedric._

I look over at the Hufflepuff table and see his sandy blonde hair, he's in deep conversation with his friends that he is sitting with. I smile at the note and tuck it into my potions book. I take out a scrap piece of parchment and a quill. I sit, thinking about what to scribble. Everything is silly and I'm not sure if he is just toying with me or not.

Staring at the parchment, all I could think was how nothing coming into my mind was right to write down. Every collection of words is too much, to strong and too forward. I mean, he's cute…and funny. But charisma isn't a reason to be tempted and honestly I don't know what to do. Finally, six words flooded into my head and they flowed out of my quill onto the parchment before I could change my mind.

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Emilia._

I smile to myself and wave my wand softly, making the paper float and fold itself into a dragonfly. I watch as it floats over to Cedric and I turn my attention to Pansy and Draco so I don't stare at him as he reads my note. Pansy is still fawning over Draco and I felt my eyes roll involuntarily.  
>"Emilia, what do you think?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>Pansy's scowl brings me back to the conversation at the table instead of wondering what Cedric is thinking.<br>"Oh yes, Hagrid should get fired for that. Complete incompetence."

We all pick up our things and start to wander back to the common room. We walk past Cedric and his friends near the door. Draco and the others push past them, I slow down and smile at Cedric, he smiles back. Pansy grabs my arm and pulls me towards the common room, dragging me, most reluctantly towards to the portrait to the dungeons.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess... as to what

is inside?"

We are all standing in our Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson with our new professor, we are all looking at a wardrobe.

"That's a Boggart, that is."

Surprisingly not Hermione who throws her hand in the air this time.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so …"

"so terrifying, yes, yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. Ah, without wands, please... after me... Riddikulus!"

We all repeat the incantation;

"Riddikulus!"

The new professor smiles at us all, obviously proud of all of us.

"Very good. A little louder, and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!"

Again, we all repeat the incantation;

"Riddikulus!"

Draco sneers as he scratches just under the bandage over his arm. He is getting more and more irritable since he isn't his usual, comfortable self.  
>"This class is ridiculous."<p>

"Very good- well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Ah- Neville, would you join me, please? Come on. Don't be shy, come on. Come on."

We watch as Neville makes his way to the front of the class, clearly his usual nervous self.

"Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

Neville looks like he is about to cry;

"Profter... S- Snafpt..."

Neville stutters out his fear, which is entirely incomprehensible through the chattering of his teeth.

"Sorry-"

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens us all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her, either."

"No...It won't. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag..."

"We don't need to hear it. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here's hat I want you to do... Excuse me..."

Lupin whispers something to Neville that none of us can hear.

"Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three. Think, Neville. Think!"

Neville lifts his wand,

"Riddikulus!"

Everyone started laughing as Snape was standing before us in the most stupid outfit ever, topped off with a vulture on top of an exceptionally ugly hat. Even our Professor was laughing.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay! To the back, Neville. Everyone form a line. Form a line. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most, and turn it into something funny. Next! Ron! Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!"

We all watched as the boggart turns into a spider.

"Ooh.."

"Wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready!"

"Riddikulus!"

I feel the laughter rise in me again as the spider is suddenly on eight rollerskates.

'Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous! Absolutely very, very enjoyable! Parvati, next! Step up. Show us what you see. Keep your nerve. Steady..."

The spider in front of us turns into a snake;

"Riddikulus!"

Suddenly, the snake transforms into a Jack in the box.

"And next! Step up, step up! Wonderful, wonderful. Heeere!"

It's Harry's turn, I wait, anticipation rising to see what the boggart turns into. A dementor swoops down on top of him and the professor jumps in front of him. The boggart quickly changes into a glowing silver orb. Is it a moon?

"Riddikulus!"

The boggart then turns into a big balloon leaking air, it fizzles into the wardrobe and Lupin quickly shuts it.

"Right, well, sorry about that. Ah, that's enough for today. If you'd all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson. Thank you... Sorry, sorry, you've already had too much of a good thing."

Everyone is groaning as we leave the classroom. I feel quite bummed that I didn't get my turn. Draco's mood is totally foul, his arm must be quite uncomfortable. We make our way to the common room.  
>"Oh Draco, is there anything I can do to help?"<br>Pansy is still fawning over him and I'm finding it quite sickening.  
>"No! Pansy just….sod off…"<br>I quickly duck up to my dorm and grab a small vile out of my trunk.  
>"Here Draco, it'll help with the pain."<br>Draco glares at me for a moment before downing the potion. Instant relief spreads across his face.  
>"Thank's Em."<br>"Don't thank me Draco, it was purely selfish. Your attitude is pissing me off."


	4. Sweet Things

Chapter 4. Sweet Things

I stretch out in bed, still lethargic from too much sleep. Tangled in my sheets, I trip out of bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud. I grab some clothes and make my way to the girl's bathroom. I let the hot water fall over my back, waking me up properly. After 10 minutes of scrubbing, washing and bathing I climb out and wrap myself in my towel.

Standing in front of the mirror with my wand, I dry my hair off and shape it into soft waves. I pull on my jeans and lace up my yellow-tan hiking boots. I look at myself in the mirror briefly before pulling my "What The Fox?" t-shirt on. I need a hoodie. I head back to the dorm and throw my towel over the edge of the bed along with my PJ's. Where's that hoodie? I search for a good 15 minutes before I see it slung over the end of Pansy's bed. Argh. I grab it and slide into it, pulling my purple knit beanie onto my head as I walk down the stairs. The common room is devoid of my friends so I make my way to the Great Hall. As I pass the Hufflepuff table, I look over through my eyelashes to see if Cedric is there. He sits with his friends, totally glorious with his usual wind-swept hair.

I head straight for Pansy and the other girls. Pansy shoos the other girls down the bench, making room for me. This is new.  
>"Wow your hair looks amazing, did you do something new?"<br>I look at her for a moment, confusion written on my face.  
>"Maybe it's the beanie?"<br>She nods in apparent approval and I proceed to load up a plate with toast, eggs, bacon and seared tomatoes. Oh my god. I'm practically salivating over my plate as I start to shovel food into my mouth. A scrunched up piece of parchment lands in front of me. I look over at the Hufflepuff table not bothering to hide my curiosity and see Cedric standing on the bench, his arm still extended from throwing the parchment. Draco sneers from next to Pansy,  
>"Who does he think he is? I could hex him a real haircut…"<br>I roll my eyes as I flatten out the paper,  
>"Oh shut up. He's really nice you know."<br>Every Slytherin within earshot turns to look at me. Some have complete confusion on their faces, others are just glaring. I look down at the parchment, still wrinkled from being aggressively scrunched into a ball.

_Nice hair._

I quickly scribble "_You too" _underneath. I jump up on the bench and throw it over to Cedric. The ball hits him in to temple and he looks straight at me with mock hurt on his face. He picks the ball off the table, winks at me and shouts;  
>"Nice shot Chase! You'll need that aim when you're up against Hufflepuff!"<br>Cedric's friends, a few of which are on the Quidditch team start chanting  
>"HUFF-LE-PUFF! DO YOUR STUFF!"<br>I look up and down the Slytherin table and notice a couple of the other players standing up and throwing toast at Cedric and his mates. I lift my arms into the air and shout back;  
>"THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS, THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS SLYTHERIN! THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS SLYTH-ER-IN!"<br>I laugh as I sit down and smirk straight at Cedric. He reads the note and smiles at me while he runs his fingers through his hair.

Before we head into Hogsmede, Professor McGonagall gathers the third years in the court-yard.  
>"Now, remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again. No permission form signed, no visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."<br>Draco sneers next to me.  
>"Poor Potter can't go. Ha."<p>

We make our way down the path towards the town. It's a pleasant Autumn day and it feels so good to be getting out of the school grounds. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and I wander into Honeydukes. It's vastly crowded and I feel totally repulsed by being in such close contact with other students. All the students in Honeydukes are acting like they've had far too much sugar.  
>"You should try the Toffee Traps, they're awesome."<br>I look over my shoulder and my breath hitches in my throat. Cedric leans over my shoulder and picks a bag up himself.  
>"Brilliant exhibition at Breakfast."<br>I smile to myself and look at my hands.  
>"I…you don't have to make…whatever this is so obvious."<br>I walk up to the counter and hand over the coins for the toffees, Cedric does the same and follows me out of the shop. The fresh air hits my face and I feel my head clear as the noise subsides. I look around, not really knowing where to go. I'm starting to get a serious crush on Cedric and he is doing nothing to deter me. I'm sure he's toying with me.

He grabs my hand and pulls me along. There's a garden next to the Three Broomsticks and he pulls me down onto a bench next to him. I twist in my seat to face him and cross my legs. The silence is getting heavier between us.  
>"I can play piano."<br>Cedric looks at me for a moment and smiles.  
>"My dad taught me when I was little. He's a music teacher, not magical at all. My mum is an amazing witch, and she never hid anything from Dad. But he taught me to play and she taught me to fly."<br>He blinks blankly at me for a moment.  
>"You're not pure-blood?"<br>I open the bag of toffees and pop one in my mouth.  
>"Nope. In fact, my mum was a Ravenclaw. But her father was Slytherin and her Mother was Gryffindor. Go figure hey?"<br>Cedric laughed and took a toffee for himself.  
>"Both my Dad and Mum went to Hogwarts, but I'm not pure, not that it matters anyway."<br>I look at him and smile.  
>"You're wondering how Draco could be friends with a half-blood. We're cousins of sorts, we both have Black in us."<br>"Of sorts?"  
>"Yeah. Well you see, my Mum and his Mum are cousins. We aren't super close, I mean, my grandfather was 'disowned' from the family for helping his nephew, who was disowned for running away. But my mother would have been disowned anyway for marrying a muggle."<br>Cedric laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.  
>"Wow, that sounds complicated. So why are you and Draco friends?"<br>I think about it for a moment, rolling the question over in my mind.  
>"I don't know if we are friends, but I think the fact that I am in Slytherin and on the Quidditch team helps. I don't think I'm super friendly, but I don't go out of my way to be mean either."<br>He gently rests his hand on my knee and gives me a serious and concerned look.  
>"I think you're sweet and you're obviously a great witch. I like that you are obviously your own person."<br>"When's your birthday?"  
>He laughs at my sudden change of topic.<br>"October, you?"  
>I laugh too,<br>"April."  
>He nods as though he's come to some sort of conclusion in his mind.<br>"So you're only 18 months younger than me really?"  
>"Like it matters anyway, I guess it explains why you thought I was a fourth year though."<p>

We start to make our way back to the castle, I find myself dragging my feet, reluctant to part ways with Cedric. I notice he is watching me out of the corner of his eye.  
>"What?"<br>He smiles and looks ahead of himself.  
>"Nothing."<br>From behind us I hear the sound of a voice talking more than they should. Pansy.  
>"c'mon, lets walk faster."<br>Cedric grabs my hand and we run up head, he pulls me up to a big tree near the little bridge.  
>"Trust me."<br>He pins me gentle, yet firmly against the tree and places his hands on my hips. I throw my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>I smile at him,  
>"Fine."<br>He frowns down at me.  
>"Just fine? Oh hold that thought, I can hear them coming."<br>We start moving a little, I run my fingers through Cedric's hair and he tilts his head from side to side slowly. The voices on the path get louder and louder until I hear Draco snort in disgust.  
>"Get a room! No one wants to see you doing that in public!"<br>Cedric removes one of his hands from my waist and flips them the bird. Pansy makes a high pitched sound of irritation and they walk off. As the sounds of their voices and footsteps get smaller and smaller Cedric pulls away from me and I untangle my hands from his hair.  
>"Problem solved."<br>I smile and nod at him. As we walk the castle starts to loom in front of us.  
>"This is us. Will I be seeing you in the library again?"<br>I look at him and see that his smile falters from a moment.  
>"I think you can count of it Cedric. You'll also see me on the Quidditch pitch."<p> 


	5. Back In Black

Chapter 5. Back In Black

I wander into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. I love Halloween at Hogwarts, there is just something so fun about it. Pansy looks at me suspiciously for a moment,  
>"We lost you in Hogsmede…"<br>I look up at her and realise that she is trying to work out what's going on with me.  
>"Oh I went into the bookstore, didn't bother to tell you."<br>She nods at me, accepting my explanation, but knowing that I'm not fully explaining it either.  
>"Did you buy anything?"<br>I look her squarely in the eye.  
>"Nah, didn't want to carry them around all the way back."<br>I can see her brush off my mystery disappearance and turn her attention to Blaise who Draco is listening to. I look at the food and grab some Pumpkin Pasties, remembering how when I'm home my Dad would make all these cookies in shapes like bats, pumpkins and spiders for the kids in the neighbourhood. Every year we'd watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, it's one of his favourite movies. We never watched many, but that was one we'd see every year without fail.  
>"This is Halloween, this is Halloween,<br>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home,<br>Every one hail to the pumpkin song"

"What are you singing?"  
>I look at my friends who are all staring at me like I have two heads.<br>"Huh? Oh just a song my Dad sings to me."  
>I don't mention anything about the fact that it's from muggle culture. Not to this lot anyway. I decide I want some of the roast chicken in front of me, picking at the meat tenderly and feeling a little abashed by the onslaught of judgement from my peers. The time in Hogsmede with Cedric made me loosen up, share things with others that I had, until now, kept wholly to myself. I listened to the chit-chat of the people around me. A few were saying how excited they were to be going home for Christmas, others talking about Sirius Black. Sirius is actually a cousin of mine, he's the one my grandfather sent money to. That's the thing he did that got him blasted off the family tree. My mum has quite an affection for Sirius, though I've never met him myself. I haven't told anyone that I know anything about him. It's often best to just be quiet and be ignored than ostracised and isolated for things that aren't your fault or completely out of your control.<p>

They say Sirius is a Death Eater, though I find that hard to believe. My mum told me how he is strong-willed and loyal to a fault. He was great friends with Harry's dad, mum said they were like brothers though they both had a tendency for doing the wrong thing for the right reason when they were in school. But she told me how that doesn't necessarily make someone a bad person. She also explained how they grew out of it and even though Sirius has an explosive temper, a family trait apparently, his courage and sheer force of will always prevails and he learned that instant gratification often led to guilt and regret. He also openly supported her marriage to my father and came to their wedding 'filled with joy and hope'.

It does make me wonder how he escaped. The dementors are ruthless and cannot be fooled, they are readers of the soul. I finish my food and head to my dorm, not paying attention to any of my friends or other Slytherins. I'm going to write a letter to mum and dad.

Laying on my bed, stomach down and feet swinging idley in the air, my quill scratches against the parchment as I tell my parents all about the year so far.

_Hey Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry, I meant to write to you sooner. How's home? We had our Halloween feast tonight and I was missing Dad's cookies so much. I really can't wait to see you both at Christmas. Today was our first trip to Hogsmede, and mum you were right, I loved Honeydukes!_

_I didn't go into the Three Broomsticks yet. Well, I made a new friend. His Name is Cedric Diggory. He's 2 years above me but he's really nice. I can talk to him about home without any judgement, not like some of my friends in my house._

_How's Philipe? I miss him so much. Make sure you give him some fresh carrots with his oats in the morning and tell him how much I love him._

_How's Chord doing without me? I hope he hasn't set the curtains on fire again! Although that was a bit funny._

_My studies are going well. Snape organised for me to do fourth year potions and transfiguration, so you don't need to worry about my studies, everything is going really well there._

_I miss you guys so much more this year, it's a little odd. But all my love and I'll see you at Christmas._

_Love always,  
>Em<br>xoxox_

I fold the letter into quarters and take it for a walk up to the owlery. I don't have my own bird yet, but Mum said I might be able to get one next year. It's quiet in the corridors and there are only a few students out and about. I shove my hands into my pockets, scuffing my boots on the floor as I walk. I climb the stairs to the top of the tower and curse my decision to send this letter halfway up. For frigs sake! I did all that walking to and from Hogsmede and then think this is a brilliant idea! Ugh! When I reach the top I try to pick the prettiest school owl and give it the letter, sending it back to my parents in Godric's Hollow. I stand looking out of one of the draughty openings and watch the owl become a tiny little speck in the sky before I decide to leave.

Walking down the halls back to the common room I can hear more noise, like the halls a busier. I round a corner and bump into Percy and what looks like the entire Gryffindor house. He looks at my quickly, then looks around for any other students.  
>"Come with us to the Great Hall. Dumbledore's orders."<br>There is something about his tone that makes me fall in line before I can even quip back at him. I fall into the crowd and look at who I'm with. Neville is standing next to me, man he's getting tall.  
>"Hey, umm, Neville. What's going on?"<br>He glances at me quickly and looks down at his shoes.  
>"Uh, Sirius Black broke into the castle….we think."<br>I'm pretty sure my eyes are the size of saucers as I process this information.  
>"But….how….?"<br>We walk quickly and efficiently to the Great Hall. I see that the Slytherins are already there and I quickly join them. Goyle is the only one who's noticed I've arrived, he gives me a quick, semi-hug.  
>"I…we didn't know where you were. Got worried."<br>He scratches the back of his head and throws Draco a look.  
>"I was at the owlery. Might have caught 'Hero' tendencies from Squad Gryffindor on the way down though."<br>I punch him in the arm lightly and walk over to Pansy. She throws her arms around me, practically choking me.  
>"Oh my gosh Emilia, we were soooo worried! Don't scare us like that again, ok?"<br>Professor McGonagall walks over to us briskly and conjures sleeping bags for everyone in Slytherin.  
>"Now that your entire house is accounted for, you will all be sleeping here until the castle is secure. Please make yourselves comfortable….not too comfortable Mr Flint."<p>

Pansy quickly takes a sleeping bag next to Draco and calls me over to one next to her. Goyle comes over and takes the bag next to me, while Blaise goes over to the other side of Draco. I notice that on the end of every sleeping bag in a set of tracksuit pants and a tank top.  
>"Oh and students there are change rooms behind the head table, boys and girls separate please!"<p>

I take the small Slytherin duffle bag with the clothes in it to the change room. I quickly change, smiling as I see Slytherin written in Green down the right leg of the pants, outlined in silver. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and walk out of the change area. Cedric jogs over to me from the Hufflepuff camp. He's already changed into his clothes. Man does he look good in a black tank top, yellow tracksuit pants, not so great though.  
>"I couldn't find you before."<br>I smile at him,  
>"I just went up to the owlery. Didn't realise so many people missed me while I was gone!"<br>I look and see all the Gryffindors in burgundy pants with yellow tank tops. I inwardly cringe, well not so inwardly, Cedric gives a small laugh at my funny face.  
>"Yeah, I think Slytherin and Ravenclaw got the best deal here."<br>I glance over at the Ravenclaws and they are all in white tops and blue pants.  
>"Look Cedric, I better get back hey?"<br>He nod at me and wraps me in a quick hug. I feel secure with him. He kisses my forehead and I feel a slight tingle in my stomach. I watch him turn and stroll lazily back to the rest of his house. Snapping myself out of all that is Cedric, I walk briskly back to my camp. Tonight is possibly going to suck.


	6. Beware The Moon

Chapter 6. Beware The Moon

I look around Professor Lupin's classroom. Tables and chairs, guess we aren't having fun today. I take a seat next to Blaise, Pansy and Draco are to my right and the Golden trio are a few rows in front of us. Snape glides into the room, flicking his wand to close the blinds that cover the windows.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."  
>Blaise and I exchange looks, I lift my shoulders at him to let him know that I have no freaking clue what's going on without drawing Snape's attention.<p>

"Excuse me, sir... where's Professor Lupin?"  
>Of course Harry has to get Snape more annoyed than he already is. Moments like these I just want to backhand Harry. Just because every other teacher thinks he's amazing doesn't mean Snape will give him the same applause.<p>

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your

Professor finds himself incapable of teaching... at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four!"

I open my book to the page, feeling a little lethargic. To be honest I like the way Professor Lupin teaches us.

'Werewolves?'  
>Ron honestly sounded like he was just thinking out loud. I don't think he has a filter between his brain and his mouth.<p>

"But, sir, we've just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-"

I look down at the chapter, she has a point. Why would Snape push us so far forward in our curriculum? What was the point? What's his angle?  
>"Quiet!"<p>

My thoughts stop running through my mind and I focus on Snape, Blaise stops drumming his hands on the desk.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a

werewolf?"  
>I feel my body tense up. I haven't read up on this. I focus so much on the spells, charms, hexes and curses that I sort of forget to look up this kind of stuff.<p>

"No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an

animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds only to the call of its own kind –"

Draco makes a howling noise and the boys all chuckle to themselves. Of course Hermione knows this, I seriously need to brush up.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is the second time you have spoken out of

turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

I feel a warmth in me, the sensation is almost…tingly. I love it when Snape shoots her down like that.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my

desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it."

The whole class lets out a groan. An essay. There goes a couple of hours.

"But, sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow."

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page three hundred and ninety-four."  
>I settled in my seat, knowing Snape is in no mood to be trifled with. Flipping my notebook open to a new page of parchment, I glance up at the slides, tapping my self-inking quill on the pages of my book.<p>

"The term 'werewolf' is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word 'wer', which

means 'man', and 'wolf'. 'Werewolf', 'man-wolf.' There are several ways to

become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting, being bitten by a werewolf, or..."  
>Three pages of concise notes and a hand cramp later, I have everything jotted down. Moonphases, transformation, werewolf venom and some interesting points about the wolfsbane potion.<p>

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand."  
>There's a collective groan in the classroom as well all gathered our things, we were hoping he wasn't serious about the essay. I found myself trudging from the classroom, my mood further flattened by the extra homework. I decide to head to the library and get this essay out of the way before I push it to the back of my mind and forget about it.<p>

I dump my things on a table and wander off to find a book or two about lycanthropy. I pick out three books and take them back to the table. Why are these book so freaking heavy? I reach into my bag and take out my quill, parchment and the toffees from Hogsmede. Sugar always helps me study. I prop up one of the books so it is standing, supported by its thick covers, so that my contraband is concealed from Ms. Pince. I think she would have an aneurism if she thought about sticky fingers smearing the pages of her beloved books.

I'd written about half a scroll on the appearance of werewolves both in their human form and in their wolf form, my hand hurts, my back aches and…yup…my butt is well and truly numb. I stretch, much like a cat, lifting my arms high above my head and arching my back, hearing it crack if relief and finding reprise from my stiffness. I realise I'm not alone and turn my head to see Cedric sitting a seat away from me.  
>"How long have you been there?"<br>He smiles at me gently,  
>"About an hour."<br>I frown at my essay, not realising how engrossed I had gotten in my homework.  
>"Sorry."<p>

Cerdic laughs off my apology and points to his own homework.  
>"I was going to do mine but kinda got stuck watching you do yours…"<br>He's watching me study? An uneasy smile twitches on my lips and his smile falters.  
>"I just….I just like watching you work…"<br>The heat rises in my cheeks and I return to my work.

Another half hour of silence passes between us and I finish the first scroll. The second half covered the sickness the werewolves experience before and after their transformation and how it also changes their temperament and disposition. That's enough for tonight me thinks.  
>"Hey Ced? Wanna go down for dinner?"<br>He looks up at me, relief all over his face and he nods at me in quiet appreciation. I put the borrowed books back and pack up my things. Cedric and I leave the library and chatter quietly about our day. We stop off at Gryffindor tower so I can put my things in my dorm. Cedric waits while I walk briskly through the common room and take the stairs two at a time to my dormitory. I dump everything on my bed and jog down the stairs, back through the portrait hole to Cedric.  
>"All set?"<br>I nod with enthusiasm, glad to be rid of the heavy books and that I had half my homework completed. We walk towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
>"You going to come to the game tomorrow right?"<br>I smile brightly,  
>"Yeah I am, sorry about the game schedule being changed because of Malfoy. He can be such a prat about things."<p>

Cedric drops his things off at his dorm. I feel like I am dying from starvation. I see Him coming out from behind the barrels. I start skipping up the kitchen corridor hurrying to get to the main entrance hall where the Great Hall, and dinner, are. I hear Cedric laugh behind me and his steps quicken as he makes pace to catch up to me. I start to run, breaking gait to beat him to the delicious food. I laugh at him trailing behind me and round a corner, I see the entrance and smell the food. I step into the light being cast out through the doors of the entrance to the Great Hall just as Cedric catches me by my waist.  
>"I win."<br>"No, I caught you before you got in."  
>"But I got here first."<br>"But I've still got you. I could throw you outside…."  
>Delight spreads across his features and he pictures something wicked to do to me.<br>"I could just…you know…throw you in the Black Lake…."  
>I gasp at the monstrous suggestion he has made to me. He looks down at me, his face softening, the lines around his mouth from smiling melt into his face again and he focuses intently on me, like I've just told him the worlds biggest secret. I feel like I can count the grains of sand that slip through the hour glass in this moment and my breath hitches in my throat. Cedric lowers his face to mine, so painfully slowly that I think I could explode with anticipation. I tilt my chin up slightly so our faces are parallel. His lips brush mine, like a whisper, and then he pulls back from me. My face forms a quizzical expression, is that it? My first kiss lasted all of 3 seconds? I raise my fingers to my lips and touch them as he smiles at me and turns to walk to his table. I trail behind him still rolling the whole confusion of my first kiss over in my head.<p> 


End file.
